Bullet For My Valentine
by RedToast
Summary: Minato's alive. The Uchiha's Are Plotting something. Sakura's keeping tabs on everyone. Konoha's changing. And No-one's sure if that's a good thing. Reviews make me write
1. Where We are Now

**Okay this is my first story and, there will possibly be a lot of plot holes so bare with me for the time being.**

**In my story Minato is still alive because Kushina refused to let Minato die with her.**

**The Akatsuki are still the same but Nagato Didn't take Yahiko's body, but he created a shrine and preserved his body.**

**Sakura was trained a lot by Tsunade when she visited Konoha and she stayed for about 2 years before leaving but visiting regularly , however when she left Sakura trained her self but Minato trained her in learning some elements and she's one of his most trusted ninja. She is 16 and nearly 17.**

**Naruto trained with Jiraiya and went to The Land Of Frost. He's training to get stronger and be able to use the Kyubi's power without losing control.**

**Sasuke went with and Itachi, Kakashi to The Land Of Lightening. He's currently learning the secrets of the Sharingan. And learning more advance jutsu's.**

**The Uchiha clan was not massacred, how-ever a small number of them were killed, because of the Kyubi attack.**

**Gaara has not been captured by the Akatsuki. YET. It's coming but not now. **

**Standard Disclaimer : I own nothing But the Plot.**

Bullet For My Valentine.

Konohagakure, supposedly the country of peace and freedom. A place that offers refuge for those who need it. But what they never tell you is how the biggest clans – Uchiha and Hyuga especially – Submit effortlessly to bribery. And subtly – without any-one noticing – assassinate those who know too much.

Yes the truth about Konohagakure, it's not all smile's and sunshine. The truth lurked in the deepest and darkest corners. Those who you think are innocent have probably killed more than you've ever seen.

OOOO

Minato looked out of the window from the Hokage tower, Barley suppressing a sigh. The Uchiha's were stirring things up again, by trying to get Itachi Uchiha to become Hokage. He walked back to his desk and absent mindedly called for someone to bring Haruno Sakura to his office. They had a lot to discus.

OOOO

Sakura walked up the Hokage tower after a Genin had told her that 'Hokage-Sama requests your presence in his office.'

As she made a bee-line to her destination she idly thought of what he might want. It was possibly something to do with the Uchiha's.

_God's _how she detested most of them. They were always causing trouble, and constantly felt the need to make their presence know where ever they went.

'_Their ego needs to be deflated' _she sourly thought.

Having grown out of her childish crush with Sasuke, she was thrust into realization that the world wasn't what it seemed, and Tsunade had personally opened Sakura's eyes showing and telling her how things worked in the ninja world. Kill or be killed.

Ever since Naruto and Sasuke left on their 3½ year training course, she had re-taken her Chunin exams, trained her self to the bone, became a medical ninja – thanks to Tsunade – , took and passed her Jonin exams, and became One of the Hokage's most trusted ninja.

For her, being weak was a thing of the past. She understood that she had no important back ground and accepted it. She pushed away all the humiliation of the past and got her self a reputation for being of the most advanced and skilled medical ninja in the whole of the Land Of Fire.

Minato – The 4th Hokage – had also taught her how to use various elements such as fire release and water release.

All the training turned Sakura into a curvaceous well built _woman _with a noticeable bust size. She re-grew her hair, it only reached the middle of her back but was mostly tied up in a high ponytail; It swished side-to-side as she walked giving her more than necessary attention from more than half of both the male and female population. She was used to all the attention, hate, glares, drools and flirts.

Minato snapped out of his daydream when he heard the door open. He acted as if he was doing work when Sakura came in so that she wouldn't notice that he was having a daydream/nap. Fortunately for him it worked.

"Ah Sakura, glad you could make it." He chirped happily

Sakura only smiled in response.

"Anyways I called you here for a special reason," He continued

"As you know the problem with the Uchiha's is growing and we fear that they might try to continue their unfinished plan of staging a Coup d'état-"

Sakura frowned as he continued.

"So I'm giving you a mission if you , Haruno Sakura, would accept this mission of spying and relaying the information you have can to me." He finished with a nervous glance to Sakura.

She held her breath. Thinking it through carefully. After a thoughtful pause she opened her mouth and said "I Accept"

_No turning back now _She thought to her self.

A small smile appeared on Minato's face. He knew he could always count on Sakura.

"You're Mission starts whenever. You don't need a scroll because you're relaying only some information that will determine whether I should take action on the Uchiha's and punish them if they really are trying to cause a civil war."

The smile vanished from his face. He was serious now. "But your not the only one so the pressures not on you"

"Have you heard anything new?" She inquired softly

"Apparently they plan to continue, their plot to stage a coup d'état … however I'm not entirely sure if this information is true." He said, a frown adoring his slightly tanned face.

Sakura gulped slightly. Knowing full well that if a civil war _was _to happen, Konoha would be more vulnerable than ever.

And for what? All because a stupid clan wanted more power than they already had.

"Hmm …" She processed this new bit of information.

"So Sakura have you decided if you're going to take the ANBU exams?"

Minato asked deciding to talk about something less depressing.

"Yes actually I will be entering and, I think that Kiba, Neji and possibly Shikamaru are taking the exams as-well."

"Ah, interesting," He responded. "Do you know what specific type of ANBU you want to be?

"I never thought about to be honest" She admitted "I want to be a medic ANBU, but I don't want to stand-by and watch my team to all the work. Hmm … I really don't know, I might be an Assassin and spy type of ANBU, since in really good at that type of thing"

Minato nodded his head agreeing with everything she just said,

"I think that a spy and assassin ANBU field would suite you best, you're very good at sneaking around and hoaxing information from people." He concluded whilst smiling at her.

Sakura blushed and smiled broadly, because she knew that Minato never complimented unless he meant it. She was making sure that she savoured this moment. With nothing left to discus Minato dismissed her and she left him to his own thoughts and paperwork.

In a training ground in The Land Of Lightening, Uchiha Sasuke was panting hard whilst narrowly dodging a paper bomb attached to a kunai, he flipped backwards and started doing the necessary hand signs for a lightening cutter, he knew where Kakashi was and he planned to knock him out before finding Itachi. He thought his plan was flawless until he felt a back on his back that completely drained his chakra.

The jutsu slowly faded, and Sasuke whirled his head round in anger ready to throw a punch at the person who caught him off guard to easily.

Itachi stopped Sasuke's hand with-out a blink of and eye and muttered "Foolish little brother, letting your guard down when you think you have it all planned out. Don't celebrate until you've won."

Sasuke roughly with-drew his fist and started grumbling something along the lines of 'Need to get stronger' 'Beat Naruto' 'Annoying brother ruining his almost-victory.'

Itachi smirked and Kakashi poofed back into existence, with an orange all too familiar book in his hand.

"Let's head back to the hotel" He announced "We leave for Konoha in tomorrow at first light. So we should arrive in about 6 days, 3 if we travel fast enough"

With murmurs of approval they headed back to their hotel to pack rest and get ready to leave.

Naruto was in a complete state of calm, reaching into his sub-consciousness he felt relaxed and free. He could hear Jiraiya talking to him softly and telling him to reach his inner power, and see it he could feel the energy of his surroundings – despite the fact that his eyes were closed.

All _was _fine until a crow was heard screeching that broke Naruto's concentration.

"Shit!" He yelled in anger.

He was_so _close.

Jiraiya, laughed at his students agitation. He walked up to Naruto and pattered him on his shoulder.

"Come, we must get back to the hotel, you're training is over and Konoha awaits us!" Jiraiya ended his speech with a Guy pose.

Naruto inwardly cringed.

They walked side-by-side to the hotel, and both of them having thoughts of the upcoming day.

All four of them sat on a round table, talking about the upcoming ANBU exams and what they planned to do.

"Hmm, a tracker ANBU field would be best for me. What do you, guys think?" Kiba questioned.

"You and Akamaru, together would be perfect because you can easily track down Ninja's with your good sense of smell."

"Yes I agree with Shikamaru"

"Me too. We also think that you," She pointed to Shikamaru "Would be the perfect strategist" Sakura said while smiling.

Shikamaru slumped back on his chair, and merely rolled his eyes at her comment.

"You know that Sasuke and Naruto will be back from their training within the next 2 weeks" Neji said softly while scanning Sakura's face for some sort of reaction.

He knew that she still held some resentment, because they – her team – left her alone in the world without and form of protection. The only told her 2 days before they left.

It was hard to get noticed. An Uchiha – one of the most powerful clans in Konoha.

The Hokage's son – not to mention he was the Kyubi container.

Her teacher was the legendary Kakashi Hatake – The legendary copy-cat.

And who was Sakura Haruno? Nobody. She _was _a little girl with too much emotions, and barley any skills.

Weak. That was the only word that described her, not that she needed to be reminded anyway. The Uchiha made sure she heard the word everyday.

Sakura tilted her head to the side. Neji was right; her _team _would be back soon.

She grinned – which freaked out the boys because they knew she was up to something.

"Nothing. I'm not going to avoid them. I'll just act like I do with all the new people I meet. Distant, I'm not going to let them in like I do with you guys. Plus I don't know if they've changed a lot. So…" She left her sentence go unfinished.

"Ha!" Kiba laughed "They'd probably have a bitch fit if they saw what you wore on missions."

They all laughed at that. Each of them savouring this moment and mentally capturing this feeling of happiness.


	2. Brotherly Love

Bullet For My Valentine.

OOOO

"Naruto there's been a slight change of plan. We're meeting up with Kakashi, Itachi and Sasuke in Yugakure. So we'll relax while we wait for them"

"I get to see Sasuke-teme again? Cool, I'll finally be able to show that dick that I can win a fight against him." Naruto gushed.

Jiraiya merely laughed at his student as they continued their journey among the melting bits of frost on the ground.

After a moments pause a grin appeared on Jiraiya's face. Naruto immediately knew what he was thinking and face-palmed in disgust. Leave it to his mentor to think of perverted things in a country that had a large amount of hot springs.

"Urgh, Ero-sennin at least save your perverted thoughts until we get there" Naruto sighed in desperation. But he couldn't complain. He did, after all, read Icha Icha Paradise. Which was saying _something_since Naruto was a little bit too stupid to actually take the time to sit down and read a _magazine_, let alone a _'Novel' as Jiraiya put it?_

The Sannin chuckled perversely before explaining how it 'Helped him get ideas for his book'.

OOOO

Sasuke groaned in annoyance he just found out that he would have to meet that… _dobe – he chose that word since he thought that it was fitting for someone of Naruto's poor calibre._

'_Oh well'_He thought _'this will give me a chance to prove to him that he really can't win against me'_Sasuke smirked to himself.

The continued through Kumogakure, they were half-way towards their destination because they decided to go at full speed. Despite the fact that they would never admit it, they were feeling home-sick. Three years away was a little to much for even those who called them-selves _men._

OOOO

Sakura walked tiredly towards her bed. Today was absolutely _shit._That was the nicest way she could put it.

The hospital was over-crowded. She _lost_a patient. The worst part of it was that he was an _Uchiha._The council demanded answers to his death and what caused it. This meant that she had to do an autopsy, forcing all her plans to be postponed.

Urgh.

Fugaku was having a heated argument with Kiba – who decided that the way Sakura was being treated was less that fair.

Before anything could escalate, Minato showed up and had to break the 2 of them apart.

Fugaku left satisfied that Minato had given Kiba a simple D-rank mission that would take three days to complete.

He also scolded Sakura and told her to control that '_Mutt'_.

Now she remembered why she hated the Uchiha's. They had a thing for disturbing the peace.

After dragging Kiba to her office to calm him down he fell asleep with his head on her lap. Only then did she discover that he had been on a scouting mission that started at first light. He was exhausted but still managed to defend his friend. This was one of the many reasons why she loved him like a brother. After convincing him to sleep over at her apartment since his clan houses were on the opposite side of Konoha, she lay on her bed clearly exhausted and only wearing a large black t-shirt that reached mid thigh and only her underwear underneath.

She got under the covers and buried her face in the pillow, while hoping that the next day would be better.

OOOO

Kiba woke to the sound and smell of Beef Steak Jerky cooking. He shot out of bed and proceeded to make his way towards the kitchen. There before him was Sakura wearing a white tight fitting tank top that made her boobs looked like it was going to pop out of the top if she bent forward.

She was dressing in knee length boots, black shorts and a light pink apron skirt and a red zip up top. She also wore a red cloak with a hood that had a toggle button engraved with the Konoha symbol. Fingerless gloves on each hand. Her kunai and other weapons were tucked away safely in a pouch that rested across her hips. The senbons were hidden in her hair making it look like an exotic hair style.

She looked at him and smiled apologetically and said "I have mission. Sorry about what happened yesterday, and to make it up to you I made your favourite food." She finished with a sweet smile.

Kiba walked up to her and gave a tight hug before sitting down and stuffing his face. _'Damn. Sakura sure knows how to cook'_He thought to himself, savouring the food in his mouth.

"I'm going on a little mission to a village about 6 miles from here. Apparently they were struck with an illness that could be potentially dangerous if it spreads it could cause an epidemic. I'll see you in about 2 days."

She smiled at him before leaving.

OOOO

Sasuke was having thoughts about the forgotten pink haired girl on his team. He wondered what she was doing and if she was still that annoying weak girl. He sighed in frustration; he didn't want her to hang all over him like she did while they were back in the academy.

He didn't hate her, but she was just another fan-girl who wasn't cut out for the ninja world.

Itachi must have seen his brothers troubled expression before asking his "What's wrong Sasuke. You look kind of pissed. What are you thinking about?"

"Sakura." That was his only reply.

Itachi lifted a delicate eyebrow in question. But Sasuke proceeded to ignore him and started to concentrate on the path in front of him. They were near Shimogakure's borders and they needed to find an inn for the night. Only a couple more miles and they would be able to rest, before travelling at dawn the next day.

OOOO

Naruto sighed in relief. They reached the village and predictably Jiraiya have gone to flirt with a woman, and this left Naruto to his own devices. Shuffling slowly he walked to their pre-paid hotel to drop his bags and hopefully get some rest.

As Naruto lay in the bed he let his thoughts drift over to Sakura. He felt guilty, he promised to protect her but he left her defenceless with no-one to help her.

Though he would never admit it, he was painfully aware of how _weak_she was. It was understandable because as far as he knew she came from no important clan. No special abilities or even a bloodline limit. Some times he felt sorry for her. He knew how strong she could be but her stupid crush on Sasuke was holding her back. He just hoped for her sake that she done something with her career or Sasuke would ridicule her more than necessary.

With those final thoughts he drifted of to a deep slumber.

OOOO

The village Sakura was in was surrounded by a thick forest. They misunderstood a common cold for a disease. It took all of her self control to not break something. The stupid villagers were now hassling her for a cure; despite she told them that if they stay warm and drank some soup they would get better.

She narrowed her eyes at them and abruptly turned and left making her way back to Konoha.

'_God-damn fuckers wasting my time'_

OOOO

The Hokage tower. Her destination. She was going to complain to Minato that the mission was a waste of time, and she could have been doing something else that was more productive.

The villagers made sure they stayed out of her way as she stormed through the road.

Since she was quite furious she was not watching where she was going and bumped in to someone. An Uchiha. **_Shisui Uchiha_** to be exact.

Sakura moved back and stared at him for a long moment.

He smirked and mistook her staring for ogling. "Well Sakura, I never knew you were interested in me." He began. "I thought you liked Sasuke"

Sakura wanted to rip his eyes out and feed it to him, but she remembered what Minato had said to her about the Uchiha's and a possible civil war, and right there and then she decided she would use Shisui to get her information. She knew it was a little bit evil since he'd never done anything remotely offending to her, but it was for the sake of the village she told her self.

Making herself blush she looked at him and pointed a seductive gaze to him and she hoped that he caught what she was implying. She's didn't know if she was right but if she acted like she wanted him maybe he might show some signs of liking her and falling into her trap.

Shisui smirked and walked past her, however he grabbed her ass on his way. If it wasn't for year of training Sakura would have had him 6ft under.

Feeling satisfied that her plan was coming along nicely she continued her way to the Hokage tower, still wanting to give Minato a piece of her mind.

OOOO

Minato had a bad feeling. He sensed danger come his way and fast. And just as he predicted an enraged Haruno Sakura came flying thru the door demanding why she was sent to a village to heal people, when they were perfectly fine.

Minato sighed and understood her anger. He explained to her that the Uchiha's were still angry about the loss of that boy and they would stop at nothing to tarnish her reputation. And he decided that she would be safer if she was out of the village on a mission away from Konoha. Minato – despite being the Hokage – was still unsure of what the Uchiha's were capable of. He had seen them fight yes, but Itachi had the Mangekyou, and from what he's heard you had to kill your loved on in order to achieve it. Minato could only wonder if power was worth such a loss.

Sakura calmed down as Minato finished his speech. "What about Kiba" She outright demanded.

"They wouldn't dare do anything to him. He's from a powerful clan, and besides I already told them if anything were to happen to him I would interrogate them first." Minato relied with a wave of his hand.

Sakura sighed in relief; she didn't want her friends getting harmed on her behalf.

She left abruptly after he dismissed her.

OOOO

When Sakura got to her apartment she headed straight to her room, until she smelt a familiar scent in her spare room. Cautiously walking towards to door she opened it and found Kiba lying on the bed.

_He must have been completing that D-ranked mission_she thought to her self.

Quickly exiting the room she when to hers and stripped until she was only wearing her lingerie, and the put on a pink T-shirt that reached mid thigh. Walking back to the room Kiba was in; she slipped under the covers with him. His hands automatically slipped around her waist pulling her closer. They had no romantic feelings for each other but she couldn't deny that he was cuddly and soft. Resting onto him she fell asleep feeling relaxed.

OOOO

Sakura woke up to the feel of soft kisses from her jaw line to her neck. Kiba was sweet and gentle. He was aware that they probably had no future together but he was just a naturally random person. Then he started to tickle her, she gasped in surprise and started to laugh while trying to wriggle free from his hold on her.

After a lot of persuasion for him to let her go she hurried to her room to get dressed. Today was going to be _good_. And she would make sure of it.

OOOO

Sasuke let a small smile reach his lips, because even though he would never admit it he missed Naruto. There was no-one to argue with and Naruto was his best-friend. Their insults to each other were proof of this.

They had about 6 more hours of travel before they reached Yugakure. He and the dobe would be re-united. Sasuke was sure that Naruto would have a lot to say. Sasuke would also make sure Naruto experienced his new jutsu first hand.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke like he was mad.

"Thinking about a girl." He teased jokingly

"Shut up."

"Aw Sasuke that's no way to talk to your sensei"

Sasuke just gave him a glare that said _If looks could kill, you'd be dead._

Itachi laughed at his little brothers' misery.

"Maybe he's thinking about _Sakura_his team mate."

At this Kakashi froze for a split second.

_Sakura….._He thought. _What are you doing and how's your life._Even Kakashi felt sorry for her and guilty for leaving her behind.

If only they knew how strong she became.

OOOO

Naruto was restless. He was so bored, it was un-believable. He went the hot springs, he read a book, he slept, he even did some research on the country.

It was depressing. And he had about 6 more hours before he met Sasuke at the village gates. Rolling out of bed once more, he set of to find a ramen stand and see if eating would keep him occupied.

Jiraiya could sense his students' boredom and decided to meet up with him at a ramen stand later on.

He took it on himself to help Naruto get laid. _Yes that will keep him occupied until Sasuke comes._He grinned mischievously to himself. A dark haired girl, smiled seductively at Naruto causing him to blush and look away. She came closer and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"You wanna go somewhere quiet." She whispered in his ear.

"Sorry but I don't screw hoes." He whispered back and grinned as he stood up. Leaving the black haired girl stunned and angry.

Jiraiya stood there shocked. He was at the ramen stand about to convince his student to find a nice person to sleep with, when a girl walked over to Naruto and tried to seduce him, but he rejected her. Nobody else heard the rejection but Jiraiya channelled some chakra to his ears to hear the conversation.

_Maybe something's annoying him?_Naruto was never rude and he knew how to reject someone with out hurting their feelings but what he did to that girl was … un-Naruto like.

Jiraiya walked into the hotel room, looking for Naruto. He found him in a deep slumber, whispering _'I'm sorry Sakura'._ Then he realized why Naruto was acting to weird, he was afraid of meeting his female teammate for the first time in 3 and a half years. That was understandable but when it came to Naruto everything was complicated.

He swiftly went to Naruto's side and shook him slightly saying that they had 30 minutes until the met Itachi and the rest, so if he wanted to take a shower he should do it now.

Naruto got of the bed and made his way to the bathroom while rubbing his eyes. A grin made his way to his highly defined features. _Sasuke-teme._

OOOO

As they neared the gates of Yugakure, Itachi was personally wondering how the young Uzumaki/Namikaze was doing. He also wondered if he still wore orange; Not the best colours for a ninja but it somehow suited him.

Sasuke was standing in-between Itachi and Kakashi, he felt the need to sleep, and they had been travelling for 6 hours without rest. Hopefully this wouldn't come back and bite him in the ass.

In the distance he saw Naruto come running to towards him. He was slightly surprised at the brotherly hug he got. After Naruto let go Sasuke teased him about his sexuality. Yup, things were back to normal.

For now anyways.

**Im proud of the chapter. When I get 10 reviews I'll upload next one. Until next time! Sayonara**


	3. Koto Amatsukami

Things were looking good for the number one knucklehead ninja. He sighed in content as he patted his tummy that was bulging full with ramen.

Sasuke shifted his eyes to his best friend and muttered "Dobe" under his breath

With his sharp hearing Naruto heard him and stood up & tried to look as menacing a possible

'What did you call me , teme?'

The younger Uchiha simply rolled his eyes and focused his attention on the sannin beside him before asking him questions about the type of jutsu he knew.  
>In a matter of moments the five ninja stood &amp; by pushing chakra into their feet they made their way into the trees &amp; back home.<p>

OOOO

The pinkette smiled flirtatiously at the undeniably handsome man in front of her piercing green eyes. With a determined mind set she stepped closer before asking a question while making her voice sound as sultry a possible

"Shisui, how 'bout you come over to the hospital later on & I'll give you a ..._ Private_ check-up"

Said man looked up with a gleam in his eyes that only spelt trouble. Shisui was a strong & well-built shinobi, he wasn't overly muscular but he wasn't lean either. Arguably he was the best of both worlds. Lots of muscles to make him a worthy opponent in battle but not enough to slow him down & certainly not enough for you see be able to track his movements. His face was perfectly shaped & even. Jet black hair that was hard to differentiate between unkempt, curly or wavy. Most agreed that it was the latter. He wore the standard attire of the Uchiha clan which differed depending on the personal style. Shisui's was high collared dark blue outfit with had a tanto strapped to the right side of his shoulder.

"I'll stop by at around 8 then." he smirked before walking away.

The Haruno let out a small breath of relief & was confident that he didn't suspect a thing but then again even if he did would she know? Sakura, as well as everybody in the village, knew that Shisui possessed the Koto Amatsukami. A powerful technique that enabled him to enter a person's minds and manipulate them by giving them false experiences & make it seem as if they were doing things of their own feel will.

Sakura shuddered in fear as she realised that Shisui was very much in control whatever happened.

OOOO

At 8 on the dot a certain Shisui Uchiha came into Sakura's office in the hospital

"I'm ready for my check-up" he said suggestively as he made his way to one of the couches on the side of Sakura office. He took a seat then watched her walk over to him with graceful movements before she then took a seat next to him. She was practically on his lap. Her dainty hands gently pushed his shoulders to he could rest his back on the couch. She twisted her body & then brought chakra to his temples

"I need you to relax ok?"

"Ah"

That was all she needed as she then proceeded to massage his temples then after a minute or so the pinkette shot a strong burst of chakra through his skull disrupting the brain waves. He was out. Now she could begin her mission.

OOOO

**This was short , yes I know but I posted it anyway to show that I will be continuing the story and that I haven't abandoned it.**


End file.
